


The Soda Incident

by MurderedByFanfiction



Series: Creek Oneshots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderedByFanfiction/pseuds/MurderedByFanfiction
Summary: "H-hey, Craig!!” Tweek jostled at the sight of his boyfriend walking into his kitchen, nearly spilling his cup of coffee.Craig scrunched up his nose and squints at Tweek through his lashes.“What are you thinking about? You don't stutter unless you're thinking about something stupid.” Craig blurts bluntly, stepping further into the kitchen.“W-well, gah! I, ah….Too much pressure man!!” Tweek jerks his body harshly and jerks his head towards the ceiling."





	The Soda Incident

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

H-hey, Craig!!” Tweek jostled at the sight of his boyfriend walking into his kitchen, nearly spilling his cup of coffee.  
Craig scrunched up his nose and squints at Tweek through his lashes.

“What are you thinking about? You don't stutter unless you're thinking about something stupid.” Craig blurts bluntly, stepping further into the kitchen. 

“W-well, gah! I, ah….Too much pressure man!!” Tweek jerks his body harshly and jerks his head towards the ceiling. Craig snorts and pulls Tweek into a quick, tight hug. 

Tweek pulls back quickly, hand jerking up to pull at his hair, only to be quickly stopped by Craig's hand. Craig turns Tweeks hand around and runs his thumb over Tweeks palm, reaching up with his other hand, stopping for only a second as Tweek flinches away, gently carding his fingers through the harshly tangled hair. 

“Its okay, honey. How much coffee have you had today?”

“Gah! Te-t-ah!-ten!” Tweek snaps his head sharply to the side; Craig, having anticipated the tic, pulled his hand from Tweeks hair seconds before to prevent him from pulling hair out, before quickly pulling Tweek to the table to sit.

“Tics are bad today, huh? No more coffee. I don't know if you mean 10 cups or 10 pots but neither is healthy so it doesn't matter. What did I tell you about drinking that much coffee?” 

Seconds tick by slowly, only Tweeks harsh breathing and harsh gasps breaking the silence, Craig simply staring at Tweek, seemingly waiting for an answer. 

“That-gah! That coffee makes me-ah! Makes me short! Gah! Craig!” Tweek snaps his head towards the ceiling, and makes a few clicking noises before seeming to relax into his seat. 

“Too much!” Tweek gasps out as if those two words explain all of his feelings, which- to Craig-they do. 

“Okay, okay. I know, honey. What are you thinking about?” Craig sets his hands on the table, in view of Tweek, and tries to slouch into a non-threatening position. Tweek twitches his hands and jerks his head to the side, eyes flitting around the room, landing on Craig for a few seconds before returning to jump around the room again.

“If i- ah! If I ate mentos and- gah!” Tweek jerks his head towards the ceiling again, clicking his tongue twice before relaxing again. 

“And I drank cola will my stomach explode!” Tweek rushes the last part of his sentence out before jerking his head to the side again.

“It won’t, honey. You might get a stomach ache but nothing more than that. Why? Did you eat mentos and drink cola?” Craig stares at Tweek, noting the way he clenches his hand around his shirt around his stomach, and smiles at the twitching boy. 

“May-Maybe I did!” Tweek stands up quickly, knocking the chair back as he stands. 

“Ah! Im- ah! Gah! Sorry!” Tweek shakes his hands in front of himself quickly. Craig quirks his lips again and shakes his head, standing up as well and grabbing his boyfriend by the elbow. 

“No need to apologize, honey. Let's just get you the the couch okay? Some mindless TV and some Craig cuddles will help. Trust me.” Tweek follows obediently, watching Craig as he is pulled along. Craig, noticing his staring, shoots Tweek a bright smiles, before smiling to himself as Tweek blushes brightly and jerks his eyes down. 

Craig plops onto the couch, letting out a “oof” noise as he lands, pulling Tweek down with him.

“What do you wanna watch, babe?” Craig ask absentmindedly, pulling the remote from between the couch cushions. 

“Gah! Too much pressure! Ah!” Tweek twitches and fidgets next to Craig, although Craig doesn't seem to notice. 

“I know, babe. I'm gonna put on spongebob. It's a classic.” Craig flips to the channel, tossing the remote next to him on the couch he leans back slightly and relaxed into the couch cushions. 

Tweek makes the clicking noise again a few times, before twitching harshly and letting out a loud “gah”. Tweek jerks a few times more before forcing himself to relax. 

He leans back into the couch, similar to Craig, and quickly focuses in on the animated show, his tics slowing and becoming less violent. 

Craig, watching Tweek from the corner of his eyes, smiles and reaches arm over to Tweek, pulling him slightly so he leans into Craig, before finally wrapping his arm around Tweek tightly and focusing on the show as well.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
